Twice Bitten, Twice Loved - Entwined Out-take
by Justabitoftime
Summary: Sexy times with Leah and her mates. Poly, slash. 18


**A/N: Here it is, a little late, the out-take from my story, Entwined. (Story ID 10118610). This content is 18+. That's right - lemons. Poly, slash. M/M/F.**

**As always, please review. And if you haven't checked out Entwined, go have a read. Thanks!**

**Leah, Felix and Demetri – Entwined Out-take**

Demetri suppressed an irritated growl as he carefully turned the page of a brittle old tome. Volterra had a library dedicated to ancient manuscripts; first editions, and other very rare and delicate treasures. It was climate controlled, away from UV, and accessible only to certain vampires. Humans were not allowed in; the moisture from their breath and oil from their bodies were incompatible with the preservation of the library's contents.

The last thing Demetri wanted to be doing right now was combing through this library for information about the Lady Bella. But the Masters had ordered the search, and until Jane returned, he was the only one in Volterra, aside from the Masters and their former companions, who spoke and read ancient Greek. He was also the only one aside from Jane and Aro who had learned the even older Mycenaean Linear B script.

So here he was, stuck in this dimly-lit room, not breathing, as he poured over texts several thousand years older than he. He turned another page, cursing. It had taken a thousand years, but he had finally found his mate. And instead of claiming her, instead of claiming them both, he was duty-bound to _research_.

As he diligently searched page after page, he thought about his Felix. They had loved each other since the moment they met. They had been closer than companions, but Master Marcus had never seen the mate-bond between them. However, something had changed with Leah's appearance. He could feel it. He was certain that there would be a mate-bond with Felix now, just as there was with Leah.

He wanted to sink his teeth into Felix's shoulder; he had never marked him, not in all their years together. Now he wanted to see his mark, perfect and prominent, etched on the flesh of both his mates. A shout to the supernatural that they were _his_.

And he wanted to be marked as theirs. He had not spoken to Leah about marking, but surely the shifters would do the same thing? He would ask her.

He also wanted to check with Master Marcus. Even if there was no mate-bond with Felix, he would now mark his long-time companion. At the very least they were bound for eternity through Leah.

He was roused from his thoughts and his research when he heard the doors unseal. Turning, he was surprised to find Master Aro walking in alone.

"Hello, Master," he greeted. "It is good to see you. The Lady Bella is well, I trust?"

"Indeed, Demetri, she is." Aro's expression was soft, thinking about his love. "She has come through the change admirably. She had a little trouble controlling her possessiveness when she met the Sisters, but it has been taken care of. Marcus is with her now; she has decided to try to meet them again. Caius is having some fun in the dungeon. Have you learned anything at all here?"

"I have not." Demetri gestured to a few shelves. "These are the items I have searched, but I think we must look back, into the Mycenaean etchings. Most of those are fragments though, as you know. I started with the most recent documents, the ones that date most closely to your change. I thought I'd work my way back. It will take several days, I fear." He tried not to scowl, but his eyes darkened a bit in frustration.

Aro watched is Captain closely, then held out his hand. After a minute, catching up to all the research, and Demetri's current thoughts, he let go.

"I admire you, Demetri," he stated, with more seriousness than he normally displayed. "You are loyal, dedicated, and controlled. Leah mentioned you had not had any time together since we got back. I would not have blamed you had you skipped the introduction to the Sisters.

"I promised your mate, or mates as the case may be, that you would have time for yourselves. I give that to you now, but I would like you to stop and see Marcus first. I think you are right about Felix, and Marcus will give you certainty. You are released from your task. Go claim your mates."

"Thank-you, Master," Demetri bowed and turned. He paused to wait for the door to unseal.

"Demetri," Aro added, "do not let me see you on duty in the next two days. And remember that your she-wolf does need human food, and plenty of it. Enjoy yourselves. She and Felix are in the gardens."

* * *

"I am _so_ glad to be out of there!" Leah exclaimed, spreading her arms high, and stretching. "Between the time change, jet lag, and watching you play Santa all night, I can't decide if I'm tired or hyper. It's a good thing I don't need a lot of sleep since I shifted."

She lowered her arms and started walking along the garden path. "It's pretty out here. A lot different than La Push. Different trees. Warmer, too."

"Yes, well we are a lot farther south, my mate. But you will travel the world with us in the future, and see places that remind you of home, and places so remarkably different you'll wonder how they can both exist on the same planet." Felix led her to a stone bench, pulling her down onto his lap.

She lost track of how long they sat there, completely quiet. She closed her eyes, not quite fully relaxed, and felt his nose nestled at the nape of her neck, breathing her in.

"Your scent is as complex as you are, she-wolf. It is unidentifiable in individual components. You smell like the forest in the springtime after a storm. When the sun has begun to show itself again and you can still smell the ozone from the lightning, the fresh rain clinging to the leaves, new evergreen needles, as well as the old ones composting beneath the trees. Wet rocks, blossoming bushes, small flowers, new plants pushing through rich black soil, mushrooms, evaporation, sunlight, a cool breeze carrying the scent of the nearby ocean."

He smiled as her face showed her disbelief. "As I said: you are complex."

"And incredibly alluring." Demetri's voice sounded from the garden entrance. Leah and Felix stood quickly, smiles lighting both their faces at his appearance.

Striding quickly up to them, Demetri continued, "He is right about your scent, though. I have never come across anyone whose personal fragrance is as intricate as yours. It is as amazing, and as indescribably beautiful, as you are."

Leah's eyes filled with tears as she reached for her second imprint. She put her hands on his cheeks, running her fingers up and through his hair. "I missed you," she breathed. Then she brought her lips to touch his softly.

"I missed you," he said, as he kissed her back, "and you." He turned to Felix, grabbing the large vampire by the neck and jerking him down for a fast, rough kiss.

"Come," he said firmly. "It is time to claim my mates."

He nodded at Felix's hopeful expression. "I have confirmed it with Marcus, Felix. With the addition of Leah, the bond has been made between us as well. I will mark you tonight, my boy."

Leah's heart stuttered when she heard that. Marking. Vampire's did that too, and it made sense that her mates would want to mark her, just as she wanted to mark them. But. . .

"Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuckity-fuck!" she yelled, kicking at the bushes lining the path. "Damn, fucking SHIT!

Demetri looked at his she-wolf, who was shouting curses to the sky, arms flailing and feet stomping. She was magnificent in her rage, but he would not accept this behaviour at the moment. He grabbed the tops of her arms, stilling her movements, and gave her one small shake.

"Stop, Leah!" he commanded. "I will not have you do this! I do not know what the problem is, but we cannot help if you throw a fit of temper instead of talking to us. Calm down now!"

"Leah," Felix's tone was angry and hurt. While Demetri was dealing with her tantrum, Felix had thought about what set her off. "Does it bother you that he and I are mates after all? Or that he wants to claim me and mark me for all to see? I can think of no other reason for your outburst. Just as you denying me would tear out my soul, this petty jealousy will tear us all apart."

Leah snapped her mouth shut at Demetri's actions and Felix's words. She glared at the larger vampire. "Yes, I'm jealous, but not about the two of you, idiot! Didn't I make clear how the thought of both of you together makes me? I'm glad you have bonded as mates; you have always been each other's mate in spirit."

She took a breath, softening her gaze as she saw confusion and concern in both their darkened gazes.

"I'm pissed off and jealous because you can mark each other, but you can't mark me. You can carry my mark, but I will never carry yours, as much as I want to. Vampire venom is poisonous to shifters."

Demetri wrapped his arms around the she-wolf, hugging her tightly. He understood, but knew that she was mistaken. Picking her up so she wrapped her legs around his waist, he kissed her until her heart began to race with desire instead of anger.

"Come, we will go to our rooms. I will wait no longer to have you both naked beneath me. I ordered food before I came, and it will be waiting there for you, my Leah."

He ran to their rooms, Felix following close behind. Entering, he was pleased to see that a tray had been left on the small table by the couch. Fruit, nuts, dark chocolate, and wrapped pastries. It would keep.

Laying Leah on the bed, he stripped at vampire speed and started to undress her. "Strip, Felix. You will please me while I talk to her about marking. And then we will all satisfy each other. I have waited too long to fuck you both."

Felix shed his clothes in the blink of an eye, and Demetri had Leah naked just as quickly. She felt a rush of heat and wetness as she watched the powerful vampire drop to his knees at the foot of the bed and take Demetri's cock into his mouth and hands.

Leah groaned at the sight. "Spirits, that's hot." She sat at the edge of the bed, Felix between her legs, and ran her hands over his shoulders, reaching around to play with his nipples. Felix groaned and closed his eyes, his own member hardening.

"Mmmm, that's it, my boy," Demetri moaned, "suck me. You're so good at that." He fisted his hands in his long-time lover's hair, thrusting slowly in and out of the burly male's mouth.

"Look, Leah. Isn't he beautiful on his knees for us? Twist his nipples a bit. Yes, just like that. Hear him groan. Look down. Do you see his cock, long and thick, straining for attention, weeping for us? He's got a spot on his neck, either side. Nip at that spot and his cock jumps, every time. He whimpers, and it's the most amazing sound. That's where we'll mark him. You on one side, and me on the other.

"That's where he and I will mark you, too." Demetri gave Leah a warning look when she looked up, mouth open in protest. "Silence, mate. We could not hurt you even if we wanted to. Even if you do think our venom could poison you, I know that it will not. You must place your trust in me.

"For now look at our mate. He will be yours as he is mine. You are fierce and gentle, hard and soft. Our Felix, for all his intimidating size and fighting skill, has no desire to command. He never has. For me he is wonderfully loyal, obedient and willing. He will be whatever you need, as I will be. Together we can fulfill your every fantasy."

He turned his attention back to Felix, pulling his mate's mouth further and faster onto his aching cock. "Oh, Gods, Felix, fuck!" He came, shooting his seed down Felix's throat as he held the vampire's head still.

He stepped back when he was done, and Leah grabbed Felix's hair, turning his face up. She bent down and shoved her tongue in his mouth, mashing his lips with hers, tasting Demetri's essence mixed with Felix's own flavour.

In a lightning-quick move, Felix twisted, hauling her up by the back of her thighs and moving until she was laying on the bed with him overtop of her. He pushed his muscular thigh in between her legs, nudging her silky folds. She ground against him, gasping at the solid, cool stimulation on her clit. He caught her nipples in his fingers, teasing the peaks until they were hard and aching.

Felix shivered when Demetri came up behind him, running his hand from Felix's nape to the crack of his ass. The tracker took Leah's ankles and slid his mates down until Leah's legs were just hanging off the end of the bed. He pushed the Felix's free knee up, spreading the large vampire's cheeks.

"Oh, Gods!" Felix groaned as Demetri tongue traced a path down his crack to his puckered entrance. Shifting his leg out to lay alongside Leah's, Felix moved his turgid length along her labia, parting them and spreading her slickness between them.

Demetri buried his face in Felix's ass, reaching underneath and feeling his two mates sliding together. He wedged a hand between them, splaying his fingers on Leah's hip so that his thumb could move against her clit.

Leah gasped against Felix's mouth. He continued to thrust his tongue in time with his hips, while his fingers plucked at her nipples.

Demetri could feel the moisture increase between Leah and Felix, a combination of her arousal and his. Felix knew his cock wept freely now. Demetri's tongue speared him, and the hand that was not on Leah's clit played with Felix's sack, rubbing and squeezing his balls.

Leah tore her mouth free, panting. Desperately she called, "Fuck me! I need your cock inside me now, Felix!"

Felix drew back, feeling Demetri also pull away from him. He leaned up on his arms, and looked down at his beautiful shifter. He lined himself up with Leah's entrance. In once swift, hard thrust he buried himself in her pussy, watching as she arched her back to receive him. She screamed his name, coming apart. She was beautiful, heart racing and blood rushing to her skin as her orgasm washed over her.

"Gods, you're tight, Leah!" Felix was still, frantically holding off his own release.

"It's been a long time," Leah panted. She tilted her hips up, a tiny motion that spurred Felix on. Suddenly, he was driving into her, harder and faster than she had ever experienced before. She wrapped her legs around his waist, meeting his thrusts as best she could.

Felix's rhythm grew sloppy. He was so close to completion and Demetri knew. He placed a warning hand on Felix's back, stopping his movement. Leah keened in frustration. Felix's forehead dropped to meet hers. He took large, unnecessary breaths, fighting off his orgasm again.

"Slowly, boy. I want to fuck you." He opened the lube he had brought, coating his fingers, then slowly sank two into his large mate's sweet ass. Felix did not need a great deal of preparation, but he enjoyed the build up.

Holding his hand still, Demetri encouraged Felix to move languidly in Leah. Demetri's fingers slid in and out of Felix as the brawny male fucked their mate.

Coating his dick with more lube, Demetri pulled his fingers away from Felix. Holding Felix's hips tightly still, he slid his member in, pushing forward in one swift plunge. He allowed Felix a moment to adjust to the intrusion. When he felt the ring of muscle relax, he drew back, changed his angle and pushed again, unerringly hitting his mate's prostate.

"Demetri!" Felix cried out, and Demetri pulled back. Letting go of Felix's hip, he thrust again, hard. The movement shunted a groaning Felix into Leah. Demetri repeated, fucking both his mates with a hard, fast cadence of slapping flesh and carnal moans.

Demetri grabbed a handful of Felix's hair, pulling him up, and away from Leah a bit.

"No," Leah protested, tightening her legs around Felix.

"Pull her up, boy," Demetri whispered in Felix's ear. He was on his knees, his cock buried in his mate's ass. Felix was on his knees, straddling Demetri, with his head held back against Demetri's shoulder. He used his long arms to reach underneath Leah's arms and pull her up, crushing her front to his.

Demetri pulled her legs away from Felix's waist with his free hand, and reached around to hold Leah's hip. He gazed into her eyes as he continued to plunge into Felix, using his hand on her hip to set a rhythm for her to ride Felix's cock. He could feel himself reach the edge, and spurred them on faster.

He watched Leah's eyes glow yellow, and her canine teeth elongate. He knew she wanted to mark them, and figured her wolf was close to the surface. He understood her dual-nature, and the sight of her wolf so close to the surface drove him over the edge.

"Look at her, Felix," he ordered. "See her animal? She will sink her teeth into you at her completion. Just as I will mark you. Come, Felix. Come with me, and mark your female!" With that he tilted his hips, brushing Felix's prostate repeatedly at vampire speed, until he emptied himself inside his vampire mate. As he came, he pulled Felix's head to one side, embedding his teeth into the flesh at the juncture of the big male's neck and shoulder, right on the spot he showed Leah earlier.

He let go of Felix's hair, his teeth still locked in his mate. Overwhelmed, Felix shouted, coming in large spurts. Leah could feel his cool seed coating her walls. She saw his eyes, black with lust, zero in on her neck. He opened his mouth, and bit into her shoulder, growling as he pushed his scent-filled venom into her flesh.

The pain of the bite quickly turned to a zinging pleasure for Leah, starting as a buzz where Felix marked her, and travelling through her body as a shock of electricity. She flung her arms up, and her hands caught in Demetri's hair. He was growling lowly, still attached to Felix's neck.

Leah's came with a howl, reflecting her wolf's presence. Still shuddering, she moved her hand into Felix's hair, pulling him away from her neck, and sinking her sharp teeth into his neck, opposite Demetri's. She growled into him, another wolf-like sound that went on, even when Felix began to purr.

Demetri disengaged from Felix's neck, bathing the wound with his venom until the mark had scarred over beautifully. Then, sliding out of Felix's ass with a groan, he lifted his mates away from him. Leah had not yet let go of Felix, but the purr sounding from the large male showed that he was pleased. Demetri went to the ensuite to wipe himself off. There was no hygienic reason to clean himself after Felix, but he wanted to fuck Leah still, and preferred to feel her own moisture around him, and not artificial lubricant.

When he returned to the room, Leah and Felix were laying side-by-side, licking each other's marks. When Leah saw him, her soft, pleased smile widened.

"How did you know, Demetri?" she asked, "We were told that shifter's could die from a venom bite."

"I will tell you in detail later, mate. Right now, there is a she-wolf who still does not wear my mark, and who has still not marked me." He crawled across the bed, stopping to kiss Felix softly, running his nose over both the marks his vampire mate now displayed. Felix shuddered and moaned, his purr increasing in volume.

Demetri turned to Leah, pushing her gently down to her bed, and latching his mouth over one of her nipples. He sucked hard, the pressure and his cool mouth causing the bud to pebble. She pushed her breast up into his mouth, and brought her own hand up to squeeze and pull at her other breast.

She needed no foreplay, no slow build. All Leah wanted, all she needed, was to feel Demetri inside her. In one rapid motion she rolled, turning so that she was straddling Demetri. He let go of her nipple, and Leah sat up. She lined herself up with his erection and dropped down on him, starting a fast-paced ride immediately.

Felix watched the russet-skinned beauty work herself on their mate's cock. Breath heaving, breasts bouncing, face flushed with the sweet colour of rushing blood – she was glorious, and she was theirs.

Sidling up to straddle Demetri right behind her, he ran a finger down his mating mark on her neck, smiling triumphantly when she trembled and moaned. Her frenzied pace faltered, so Felix grabbed her hips in his hands and began the rhythm again. He pressed his hardened length against the cleft of her ass, as he fucked her with Demetri's cock.

Leah dropped her head back onto Felix's shoulder and let him manipulate her body for all their pleasure. She could feel his pre-cum sliding against her ass crack and lower back, mixing with her sweat and dripping down between the three of them.

Demetri lifted his hips into her, shifting the angle so that his cock-head ran along her front walls, stroking that sweet spot inside of her. Leah's breathing increased, her mouth dropping open.

"Fuck! Right there! On fuck! Spirits, Demetri, don't move your hips, stay right there. Fuck that feels good! Faster, Felix, harder. Help me come!"

Felix did as he was bid, moving the she-wolf faster, slamming her down on Demetri's cock. Suddenly, Demetri surged up to sitting, his hands joining Felix's on Leah's hips. Her sweat-soaked skin enabled her to glide between them, as they sandwiched her between their bodies. She felt another orgasm fast approaching, and her wolf surfacing again.

Demetri grunted as he began to thrust, quick and shallow, to meet Leah's momentum. His balls tightened and Leah felt his cock pulse several times, spilling his seed to mix with Felix's inside her.

Again she felt the sharp sting of pain, following by electrifying pleasure. With another wolven bay, she came, sinking her teeth into Demetri, snarling and growling with vicious possession. She felt cool wetness fall upon her lower back when Felix found his release seconds later.

Demetri retracted his teeth first, running his thumb over Leah's tense jaw until her growls quieted and she relaxed. He felt her detach from him, and lick the mark she had made there. He returned the favour lovingly, pleased with the prominent marks that now graced each of their necks.

Demetri laid down with Leah, shifting her to lay on his chest, her head resting on his shoulder. Her heart rate and breathing were still quick, her short hair tousled. She was stunning beyond words, and she was his. She and Felix were both his.

He pulled Felix down to lay against his side. Leah's eyes stared at Felix, who was smiling at her tenderly. She closed her eyes, listening to both her mates purring with pride and contentment.

They opened again seconds later when she heard Felix whisper from beside her,

"I love you, Leah. My mate."


End file.
